1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair removal device and more particularly to a hair removal device for use with a hair removal product.
2. Prior Art
Since time immemorial, different methods have been used to remove unwanted hair from various parts of the human body. These methods have included scraping or shaving the hair off with a sharp bladed instrument, plucking the hair either with an instrument such as tweezers or with the assistance of a wax dipilatory, and the use of various chemicals either to dissolve the hair shaft completely or so attenuate it that it may easily be removed by, for example, wiping.
The use of chemical depilatories to help dissolve hair shafts has long been known in the prior art. These chemical depilatories typically take the form of creams, such as, for example, Nair.RTM., or powders, such as, for example, Magic Shaving Powder.RTM., both commercially available. Chemical depilatories of these types are typically used by those persons who wish to remove hair that is relatively sparse and fine in its growth pattern. For example, chemical depilatory powders are commonly used by males of non-European descent to remove unwanted facial hair. When used in this manner, the use of the chemical depilatory powder is a substitute for actual shaving of the beard and/or mustache.
Although widely in use, these chemical depilatory powders have sometimes produced less than satisfactory results. After the face has been wetted, the powder wetted and applied thereto and a sufficient amount of time allowed to elapse to permit the chemical to act on the hair, it is necessary to remove the wetted powder and hairs from the skin surface. In order to do this, it has heretofore been the practice either to simply wipe off the chemical and hair residue, or to use a regular blade razor for removal. In the former case, frequently the results are unsatisfactory because some of the hair shafts are incompletely dissolved and hair remains on the face. In the later case, the possibility of cutting or abrading the face with the razor blade exists, and often such a cut or abrasion, in combination with the often harsh chemicals used in the depilatory, can result in significant damage to the face.
What is needed is a safe, effective way of removing chemical and hair residues resulting from the application of chemical depilatories for hair removal which does not leave unwanted hair remaining on the face and does not cause physical damage thereto.
What is also needed is a device which effectuates safe, efficient hair removal for use with a chemical depilatory and which is versatile enough to be used by both those accustomed to a straight edged razor and those accustomed to a safety razor.